Stuck
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: It was a boring day for the home schooler Maya when her friend, Becca burst through the door and decided to play Ib, that's how they got stuck in their favorite game, Ib. Now they have to solve the puzzles in Ib with only half a memory of how to beat the game and figure out whose spot in the game they took, was it Garry's, Ib's or Mary's? What happens when they make bad choices? (T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Usachan!: Hey! Two things, first I lied (Check my other fics)! Second this is a new thing I'm trying, it's called sharing! So I'm sharing this fic with someone, she's helping me write it! *Creepy girlfriend stare* Isn't that right, Neko-chan?**

**Neko-chan: ...Something like that...**

**Usachan!: She is What the Awesome is This and she is Minion 1 in my minion army. so instead of taking your time AWAY from this fic I'll do that at the end!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Maya sat on the couch, utterly bored with nothing to do, nothing to watch and no one to talk with, but everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Actually Becca just walked through the door (sorry to disappoint you Avatar fans).

"Yo shorty! Let the games begin!" Becca shouted as she burst through the door. She wore her usual yellow t-shirt with a big heart in the middle and light blue jeans. She had her big white bow in her hair, her 'pride and joy' as she called it and a dorky smile on her face like usual.

Maya sat up and turned around to stare confusedly at the loud visitor. "When did you get here and why are you here?" She straightened her t-shirt and stood up in her socked feet.

Becca pouted, "What, don't you want to see me?" She invited herself into the apartment.

"Seriously, why are you here?" Maya walked up to Becca and took one of the four bags from Becca and bent over under its weight. "Oh my lamp! What's in here, a million rocks?"

Becca laughed and took the rest of the bags and set them on the table, she then took the bag from Maya and set that one with its friends. "No, I don't have a million skirts in there! And your mom invited me to keep you from going crazy! Let's do something I'm not supposed to!" She said excitedly.

Maya stared at the girl blankly, how was Becca older than her? She definitely didn't act mature. She still hides underneath the piano at church whenever someone mentions 'weeping angels'. She also shipped Garry and Mary, which is NOT okay (Usachan!: IT'S SO OKAY!) and totally a crack pairing.

"Which would be...?"

"PLAY THE IB TIME TRIAL!" Becca said excitedly. she looked so excited Maya just couldn't refuse, well that and the fact that Maya was so in love with Ib that she couldn't go two minutes without thinking about it. Seriously, she was in love with that game.

"LET'S DO IT!" Maya screamed back excitedly she ran to the computer. "Okay, let's do this thing, you brought the snacks?"

"What did you think was in the bags? Oh wait you already answered that." Becca laughed as she brought over the bags and a chair and sat next to Maya. "To the MUSEUM!"

**~(The magical time skip is amazing!)~**

"Alright! Together Forever is complete! Next one after I go to the Oval Office!" Maya said as she stretched and stood up. She started towards the bathroom when Becca stopped her, a piece of pocky sticking out of her mouth.

"You're going to see Obama?" She asked hopefully. Idiot, Maya thought as she sighed and mentally face palmed. "No idiot, I'm going to the loo." She said in a british accent.

"OMG! DOCTOR? I'm going to start the next trial, 'kay?" Becca called. Maya said her okay and walked into the bathroom.

Maya was just barely done washing her hands when Becca started to scream.

"MAYA! MARY'S ALL 'PLAY WITH ME FOREVER!' WHAT DO I- AHHHHHH HOLEY CHEESE IT!" Maya face palmed and walked calmly out of the bathroom. She headed for the computer at a slow pace until she saw... what did she see?

Becca was halfway inside the computer and two hands were grabbing her head and trying to get the rest of the girl inside of the computer. She was screaming bloody murder and holding onto the table.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Maya screamed, unable to move, frozen with fear. I mean her best friend was being pulled through a computer, that's pretty scary.

"MARY! ROAR! THEN, GRRRR YOU COME COMPUTER GO WOOSH! HEEEEELP!" Becca screamed hysterically as she tried to bite the hands pulling her in the computer, with no luck. She then started to toss her head around wildly, trying to shake off the hands.

Maya tried to process what Becca just tried to tell her, with no luck. Becca had trouble describing things apparently. "Well, i'm going to assume that's bad!" Maya hollered, not knowing why because besides Becca's screams the room was completely quiet. "Do you need help?"

"YES!" Maya nodded and ran towards the table with the computer, she grabbed hold of Becca then the adventure really began. As soon as Maya grabbed Becca's arm Becca had been overcome by the hands and been pulled all the way in, dragging Maya along with her. They were pulled into the computer, Maya's last words to Becca before the darkness hit were "You are so dead."

* * *

"MAYA! BECCA! TIME TO GO!" The twins' mom hollered up to their room.

Maya shuffled out of her room, mumbling, "Do I have to?" Becca followed, still asleep. Maya turned around and poked Becca in the face. "Are you even awake?" She asked the slightly older girl.

"I've learned at an early age to sleepwalk through life." Came the muffled reply. Maya rolled her eyes, grabbed her sister by the arm and dragged her down the stairs.

"My don't you two look cute!" The girls' dad greeted as they walked into the kitchen. The girls looked down at their matching near knee length pleated skirts and white long sleeved button ups with a small ribbon tied around their neck. The only difference was that Maya's outfit was a light lavender and Becca's was red. Maya had a black headband in her chestnut hair and Becca had a big white bow in her bright blonde hair.

"Come on, we have to get there before the crowds!" Their mother rushed them out of the house and their dad followed slowly, locking the door to the house behind him.

The girls sat in the back of the car, excited to go see this new exhibit of the works of Gureteia, but something was bugging the girls, it felt as though they had forgotten something. Their mother saw the worried looks on their faces and spoke up. "Did you remember your handkerchiefs? Don't lose those, they were a gift from my mother." The two young girls nodded and checked their pockets, the handkerchiefs were right there, at the bottom of the pockets. What were they forgetting? It felt important somehow...

They had finally arrived at the museum but the girls still couldn't figure out what was missing. They stepped out of the car and followed slowly behind their parents. They took one step, their feet hitting the first step to the entrance of the museum, they remembered where they were. The girls turned to look at each other and spoke in shocked unison, "We're in the game."

* * *

**A/N: Usachan!: So, what do you think? Will you review us? No flames please! I will take one review that is NOT from one of my minions (Zekae and Neko-chan that means YOU) So yeah, Neko-chan, any notes?**

**Neko-Chan: please review, she said I couldn't play Ib until we got one review! *cries in corner***

**Usachan!: that is true... DISCLAIMER! Neko-Chan and I are not the owners of Ib, or anything else in this fic, except for ourselves. Are you happy?**

**Review, read our other fics and review them please!**

**Have a wonderful day, this will be updated soon!**

**~Usachan! and Neko-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! WhattheAwesomeisThis here, and here's chapter 2, as promised!**

**Also, you should check this video out! It's an arrangement of Ib's, Mary's, and Garry's themes. It's pretty sweet. www. nicovideo .jp/watch/sm17695639 (Just remove the spaces).**

**Usachan!: YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR CODE NAME NEKO-CHAN! Anyway, I was on Spring Break so Neko-chan wrote most of this chapter, I did write Becca's freak out in this one though! I had FUN! But Neko-chan took it out *Pouts in corner* Meanie. Just kidding, we're saving it for later! We have an evil plan for the freak out.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, so we're in the game... Let's think about this logically, how are we in the game? Are we sure we didn't just go to an art gallery?" Maya started pacing, "And how much do we remember?"

"Look, there's Garry, by The Hanged Man painting." It was true, there was a man with purple hair and a tattered coat standing in front of a painting.

But Maya wasn't listening. She was pacing and muttering, obviously not being able to accept that they were in a video game. "... And did we take the place of any other characters, or are we just along for the ride? What if we're paintings? Maybe we're just dreaming. Maybe I'm dreaming, and you didn't really come over to my house-"

Becca put an arm in front of her to make her stop walking. "Tell you what, if I can name every painting in the north wing without looking, will you believe that we're in the game?"

"Maybe this could be just an elaborate prank."

Becca sighed. "Lady Taking the Newspaper, The Hanged Man, Couplet Towers, and Worry." She said pointing to the north wall. "Those sculptures are called Death of the Individual and Reserved Seat. On the wall over there, there's Still Life on Table. Are you satisfied?"

"Well, then what's the big painting down the hall called?" Maya said stubbornly.

"Uh... something World, I think. I'll go check!"

"Wait! Did you forget what happens when you examine that one!?" She ran after the other girl, but Becca was already there. "Hey, I can't read this word."

The lights flickered. "... Oh yeah," Becca said quietly, "That happens."

"Great! Now we're really stuck!" Maya started to walk away, "And if I remember correctly, everyone's gone now."

"I bet we can still leave, though." They walked faster and soon reached the reception desk. As soon as they got there, the lights turned off. The only light was from the small lamps above the paintings.

Becca tried the door handle. Locked tight.

"Windows?" She suggested. Maya peered out the window.

"Nothing. It's light out, but there's just no one there. They're all gone." She stepped away from the window, and a sticky red fluid quickly ran down the pane of glass. She jumped in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, is that...?"

"Red paint. It's not blood, thank God." Maya confirmed, sniffing it.

"Maybe we should go back to the big painting."

"Agreed."

They nearly ran all the way there, but Becca stopped when they went past the window at the top of the stairs. She was frozen stiff with fear.

"Someone's outside that window. I saw them run past it."

"That's impossible. We're on the second floor; no one could run past a window twelve feet in the air." Maya scoffed. She walked over to look outside. "See? There's no one out-"

She shrieked and fell backward as a sudden banging noise was heard. "... There." Shakily, Maya got up and looked at the glass again. "There's a handprint... Someone hit the glass! But this window is on the second floor, and there's no ladder or fire escape or anything. They'd have to fly to get up here; It's not possible."

"It's not scary in a video game, but once it's real life... What's going on here?" Becca said nervously. "Welp, back to the painting!"

"Yeah, good plan!"

* * *

"There's... paint leaking from the painting? This museum didn't do a very good job taking care of it, I guess."

There was a loud, eerie noise behind them. The noise sounded like... pounding on a typewriter. It pounded the floors with a message.

"Um, those letters weren't there before. It's paint, right? I'm kind of suspicious of thick red liquids." Becca shied away from the message.

"C-O-M-E-I-B? 'Come Ib'? Who's Ib?"

"Hey, the paint on the wall spells a message now. 'come down below ib. i'll show you someplace secret.' That's a bit creepy."

"... Do you think we should explore some more? There was another hallway."

"True, but what if something worse happens?"

"Nothing's going to happen at all if we stay here."

"Yeah... But do you hear footsteps? It was completely silent when the people disappeared, but now it's like there's something walking around."

"I think we should just go."

* * *

Soon they found themselves walking through the other hallways. They passed paintings and sculptures of all kinds. Some were of real people, some were of objects; some were odd, some were downright creepy. Becca read the titles and made comments as they walked.

"Something Diamond, The Lady in Red -she's kind of creepy- Bitter Fruit, something of Century's End. Why don't I know these words? I feel like I should."

Maya was staring intently at The Lady in Red. "Doesn't this one seem... different? It's like she's watching me. Like she can see me, but she's a painting. She's not even based on a real person. The man at the desk said Guertena didn't paint real people."

As they walked away, they heard something fall behind them.

"The fruit fell off the painting...?"

Becca picked it up and took a small bite. "Bleh! It tastes all bitter!"

"Well, the painting is called 'Bitter Fruit', after all."

"You think you're so funny, don't you?"

* * *

"This floor painting has footsteps leading into it. They go underneath it, and I don't think they were there before." Becca observed.

"Do you notice the painting... moving? It looks like it's a lake or something."

"Something of the Deep. Why can't I read these words!?"

"I think this is our best chance of getting out of here. We need to go into the painting."

"... Really?"

"Yeah. On three, we'll step in at the same time, 'kay?" Maya took a deep breath and grabbed Becca's hand.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

* * *

**A/N: Usachan!: Okay, so what do you think? Like it? Love it? You hate cliffhangers? REVIEW US TO TELL US! Oh and I WILL get my freak out scene into this story because it's not an adventure unless one of my characters freak out over something ridiculous.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything thing mentioned in this fic except for Becca and Maya, that is all.**

**So yeah, have a wonderful day and REVIEW US! Oh and read our other stories, mine being at ****I am the HERO AMERICA**** and hers' will be at ****WhattheAwesomeisThis****. We would greatly appreciate it. Oh last note from me, Rise of the Guardians=BEST MOVIE EVER! And look at some of those fanfics, I recently started reading To Have a Home by Hatsu Yukiya! Go check it out and tell her we told you to do it.**

**Well, have a wonderful day and remember, count the shadows.**

**~Usachan! and Neko-chan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Usachan!: Hey all you boring readers... kidding about that one... Anyway, Allon-sy!**

**Neko-chan: We should watch Sherlock now.**

**Usachan!: Right after this chapter. (Lol, we watched Sherlock instead of writing...) Also, check out my latest one-shot Rosie was Her, it's a good one!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark and it was wet. Becca opened her eyes and nearly screamed, she and Maya were under water. They had literally dove into the painting! She couldn't see much, but she did see the large fish swim past as they sunk to the bottom. Becca was running out of breath, luckily they landed on the ground.

Becca took in a large, dramatic and unnecessary breath in. Maya looked over at her and rolled her eyes.

"Common!" Becca skips down the hallway with a blue painting. Maya sighed and rolled her eyes. They got to the end of the hall relatively quickly.

"Hey look!" Becca said while pointing, "There's a vase with two roses in it!" The excited blonde ran over to the vase and stared at the flowers in awe.

"I don't know why, but I feel like those are important, alright, pick one." Maya mused over the idea of roses being important and chuckled, that wasn't possible. Becca stared at the roses for a long while until finally deciding on the white rose. She smiled, pulling it close to her face and sniffing it with a small smile. Maya nodded and grabbed the red rose with a thoughtful expression, if she had played this game before why couldn't she remember what to do?

"Maya! We should move this table to get into the room here!" Becca whined as she tried to push the table with the vase on it over to where Maya was standing.

"Hey! I'm standing here!"

"Well then move."

Maya rolled her eyes and moved out of the blonde's way, Becca was such a handful.

They entered the room with extreme caution, nothing came out to attack them, so they relaxed a bit before looking around; the room was small and dimly lit, it was hard to tell what color it was though it looked like gray. There was a large painting, taking up most of the back wall. The painting was of a woman, she looked peaceful with her small smile and hair that Seemed to fall out of the frame, then the girls realized, it /was/ falling out of it's frame. They could hear her peaceful breathing from her spot on the wall.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but paintings aren't supposed To breathe, right?" Becca asked as she walked closer to the painting for further examination.

"I'm surprised you even have To /ask/ that." Maya sighed and hung her head, noticing something small and blue on the ground. " Hm? A key, I wonder..." she knelt down to look at the key, barely paying attention to Becca's ramblings.

"Hey, listen to this: 'when The roses Blank, so to will your blank'... I don't know some of the words."

Maya wasn't listening though, she was Slowly reaching For The key, it was a beautiful dark blue, with delicate carvings etched into the handle of the key. She wrapped her fingers around it gently and pulled It close to her face, savoring it's beauty.

A loud scream snapped her back to present time.

"What happened, are You alright?" She asked Becca In concern, looking for the cause of her friend's scream.

"T-the p-paint-ting, it m-moved." Becca explained with a shaky voice as she stumbled back towards Maya, never taking her gaze from the painting. Becca told the truth, the paint now had opened her eyes, with a huge grin plastered across her face.

"W-what's dripping from her mouth?" Maya asked, pointing a shaking finger at the mouth of the painting. Both girls looked at each other and shared the same thought, /let's get out of here/.

The two turned and ran from the room, shoving the other out of the door in panic. The blue hall was not longer bare, it seemed as if someone had come and painted the hall with one word: thief.

"Maya, who's the thief?" Becca asked with a worried tone.

"I think we are."

The two shared a worried glance before braving The hallway slowly with a quick glances over their shoulders. They made it back to the almost identical paintings when Becca And Maya shared a gasp. Where did the stairs go? The stairs they had come from had disappeared.

"Come on, Becca, let's continue down the hall..." Maya said, pulling the blonde down the hall.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Usachan!: Tell us what you think! And check out our other stories!**

**Neko-chan: Mine are at: What the Awesome is this**

**Usachan!: And mine are... just click the author of this fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING IN THIS FIC EXCEPT MAYA AND BECCA!**

**Usachan!: right, well read our other stories, have a good night and I love you!**

**Neko-chan: Sherlock!**

**Usachan!: Not now, we don't have time.**

**~Usachan! and Neko-chan!**


End file.
